Tsushima
Return to Nagasaki Prefecture Tsushima is an island located in the northwest of Kyūshū. It lies 50 kilometers away from Iki, the nearest Japanese territory. It is also just under 50 kilometers from Pusan, Korea, making Tsushima the Japanese territory closest to a foreign country. Tsushima stretches approximately 80 kilometers from north to south, and 18 kilometers at its widest point. Two canals divide the island in the narrow section south of its middle. The population was just under 40,000 in 2005. Demographic charts show a noticeable drop in the number of people aged 18-25. http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%AF%BE%E9%A6%AC%E5%B8%82" An estimated 89% of the island is wilderness, with most of that consisting of mountains carpeted in cedar and bamboo forest. Transportation * Getting in * Ferry from Hakata, Fukuoka: ≈¥6000 (one-way) * Jetfoil from Hakata, Fukuoka: ≈¥7000 (one-way) NOTE: Ferry and jet foil stop at both Izuhara (厳原, the southern port) and Hitakatsu (比田勝, the northern port) * Flights from Fukuoka: ¥14,200 one-way; ¥22,400 round-trip Provided by ANA. Reservations can be made here. * Flights from Nagasaki: ≈¥14,000 one-way; ≈¥22,000 round-trip Provided by ORC. Flight information can be found here (Japanese only), but reservations can only be made by calling 0120-848-909. To/from the airport * By train * By bus *A bus system connects the Izuhara and Hitakatsu seaports, as well as the airport. There are stops at or near most major towns on the island. The ride from one seaport to the other takes nearly three hours. Full price for going from one end of the island to the other is about ¥3500. However, on the weekends, there’s usually a ¥1000 day pass for sale. Just ask the driver for a 乗り放題・カード (norihōdai kaado). By car *There are taxis readily available in and around Izuhara. Fares begin at ¥580. A taxi between Izuhara and the airport will total around ¥2500. Getting around Working JET placements Incoming/Outgoing JETs Foreign community Sightseeing Places to visit * Ayumodoshi Located about thirty minutes’ drive south of Izuhara, Ayumodoshi is a large park area set among the nearby hills and streams. One stream in particular cuts across a bed of rock, creating small rapids. The park’s name refers to sweetfish (Ayu) having to turn around because of the rapids. The stream has carved pools in the rock, many of which are suitable for swimming. A suspension bridge spans the stream at the park’s entrance, and there are many trails around the park. Camping facilities are available. * Tsutsuzaki The southern tip of Tsushima affords a beautiful view of the sea. There’s a lighthouse just off the cliffs from the vista, with rocks jutting out of the water along the way. * Mountain Climbing Tsushima has many mountains for climbing. The tallest is 矢立山 (Yatate), at 649 meters, followed by 有明山 (Ariake), at 558 meters. The most famous peak on Tsushima is 白嶽山 (Shiratake). Visible from the airport, the mountain is home to a fertility shrine. * Beaches Tsushima has several beaches. Some of the more scenic are Mogi, in the north; Otaura, in the southern part of Tsushima, and Oura, south of Izuhara. Perhaps the most popular is Miuda, in Hitakatsu. July and August are the best times for swimming, as the jellyfish take advantage of the warm waters for spawning in September. The weather is usually nice enough from late March through November for picnics and barbecues at the beaches. Oura has brick pits available for barbecuing. * Yamaneko Center Tsushima is home to the yamaneko (“mountain cat”), classified as a leopard cat. Fewer than one hundred are estimated to remain in the wild, making sightings exceedingly rare. The yamaneko functions as the unofficial mascot of Tsushima. There is a facility devoted to the yamaneko, and it can be found in the northern part of the island. * Mine Family Park Located just north of Mine, in the center of Tsushima, the Family Park is just off Route 382 (the island’s main road). It features roofed basketball courts, a go-kart track, and a sprawling playground. There’s a tall hill at the center of the park, which provides a great view of the surrounding inlet. Part of the hill is carpeted with artificial turf, and plastic toboggans are available for sliding down the hill. There is also a large slide that ends at the playground. The park also has a large, sheltered barbecue area, complete with tables with inlaid grill space. Supplies for barbecuing—trays for charcoal, metal griddles, tongs, torches, and lighter fluid—are available on loan from the park at no charge. (Charcoal is not provided.) * Korean Overlook In the north of Tsushima, on a clear day, the hills of Pusan, South Korea, can be seen. On a clear night, the lights of Pusan are also visible. All of these are available free of charge. Festivals *'アリラン祭り' (Arirang Festival) Korean friendship festival, held in Izuhara on the first weekend of August. Highlights include a parade showcasing traditional 17th-century Korean and Japanese costumes, stalls with usual Japanese matsuri snacks, and a large fireworks display on Sunday night. Shopping Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating Izuhara has a wide variety of restaurants. Roxy offers “American”-style burgers and fries. Border serves pasta and pizza, with traditional and seafood varieties. Senryo has pizza, pasta, sushi, and more traditional Japanese fare, such as udon, tonkatsu, and chahan. Available as a last resort, the only Mos Burger in Tsushima can be found in Izuhara. Directly across from the northern ferry port is a restaurant that serves bibimbap, a Korean dish. Hitakatsu also has 104 Okonomiyaki, which serves Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki. There are other restaurants scattered throughout Tsushima, as well as supermarkets that offer bentō and the like. Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking There are several Pachinko parlors throughout the island. Izuhara has a lot of bars: snacks, pubs, karaoke—even a billiards bar. A few bars feature occasional live music. About fifteen minutes’ drive north of Izuhara, there’s a bowling alley called Upper. Shoes are ¥300, and each game is ¥500 per person. Upper also has a bar and restaurant, as well as karaoke boxes upstairs. Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map 34.196129, 129.292603 Tsushima External links *Tsushima City Profile (English) *XXXXX city official homepage (English) *XXXXX city official homepage (Japanese) Category:Nagasaki Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps First Draft Written by: Adam Shirley, with contributions from Joey Joyce